I'll fight against the world if it's for my friends
by Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi Satsuki
Summary: What if Seirin gave up? What if they stopped trying and Kuroko was left to fight alone? will everyone in the bleachers be alright with that? Kuroko may need to power up...
1. Chapter 1-I won't give up

I'll fight against the world if it's for my friends

When everyone went their separate ways back in Teiko, Kuroko was left all alone but what hurt Kuroko the most was how everyone changed and basically forgot about him.

It was Seirin's final match against Rakuzan, with the score being 52-76 (Rakuzan leading). However the gap was slowing opening again because the Seirin regulars were running of energy.

"I….don't…have anymore…energy...you guys" said Hyuga, breathing heavily

"I can't get past Akashi" said Kagami, with no confidence what so ever

"What are we going to do?!" said Koganei

"…maybe…we should just…quit" said Kiyoshi, looking at the ground

The rest of Seirin just started to agree slowly, one after one.

"All of you are….pathetic" said Kuroko, his hair covering his eyes

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOST TO DO THEN KUROKO!?" said Kagami, pissed starring at his shadow

"I don't know about you guys…but I'm going back in there…because I don't quit...especially on my friends" said Kuroko, clenching his fist and looking at the ground.

Even there coach has given up hope

In the bleachers, there was Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara.

"looks like Seirin has lost there spirit….tch" said Aomine

"Tetsu-kun…" said Momoi with a sad expression on her face

"It's over for Seirin, I knew that from the start" said Midorima, who fixed his glasses

"…..You gotta be kidding me" said Kise, hair covering his eyes

Murasakibara just continued to eat his chips

The Miracles were staring at Seirin with cold eyes (They thought Kuroko gave up as well), Kuroko looked up at them with the same cold expression and then turned around to walk on the court.

Kuroko walked onto the court by himself, everyone in the bleachers and on the Seirin bench watched him. All 5 members from Rakuzan entered as well, being led by there captain, Akashi.

"It seems that your team has left you, Tetsuya" said Akashi with a smirk

"They no longer wish to play, however I refuse to give up" said Kuroko with a blank lifeless expression

"I do commend you on your determination to win, however it's 5 against 1" said Akashi, pointing out the obvious

Kuroko looks at the ground "I am a shadow, without a light at the moment"

"Then wouldn't that make you useless?" said Akashi straight faced

"I guess that means, I'll have to become a shadow that has overcome the light" said Kuroko, smiling at Akashi

Akashi smiles, then the buzzer goes off. The referee blows his whistle "Rakuzan, first ball"

Back in the bleachers, everyone was shocked.

"Tetsu…" said Aomine as he sadly clenched his fist

"Tetsu-kun" said Momoi, as she covered her while she began to cry

Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara had the same pained expression on there face…"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin" said all of them in sync

Aomine stood up, with a extremely pissed expression on his face

Momoi, who was still crying managed to say "What are you doing Dai-chan?"

"I'm gonna go beat the shit out of Seirin" said Aomine angrily

"I'm coming too" said Kise, hair still covering his eyes

"I shall accompany you as well" said Midorima, who seemed to have his usual expression but on the inside he was very angry

"Eh…I wanna beat up Seirin too" said Murasakibara as he finished eating a chocolate bar

Back on Seirin's bench

"That idiot" said Kagami as he watched the court

"What's the point?" said Hyuga as he was looking at the ground

"Kuroko" said Kiyoshi with a saddened expression

"…You guys can give up….but I'm going to help him" said Izuki who seemed to gain some of his energy back, he then walked onto the court

"You're not going to win" said Kagami lifelessly

Izuki looked back and smirked "Yeah but I'm not going to let Kuroko carry the burden of the team by himself" he then walked over to Kuroko

"Izuki-senpai" said Kuroko, who's eyes began to water as he smiled

"let's try and win this" Izuki smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair

"Hai" said Kuroko who was still smiling

The rest of Seirin just watched

Hayama passed the ball into Mibuchi, who raced down the court. Kuroko ran after him but was screened by Nebuya, Mibuchi lined up his shot and made a three pointer. Izuki has his hands full with The Captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi.

"You two should just quit" said Akashi

"We aren't quitters, were here until it's over" said Kuroko, determined.

"The outcome is just going to be the same" said Akashi with a blank expression

Back in the crowd, there was a rainbow walking down the stairs. The 4 members of the Generation of Miracles made their way to Seirin's bench. Kagami was looking at the ground, Aomine punched Kagami in the face as hard as he could, Kagami fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" said Kagami, holding his left cheek

"You're a coward….and you also don't deserve Tetsu, you bastard" said Aomine enraged

"You're not the Seirin that beat Kaijou" said Kise emotionless

"Do you see the score?! We have 7 more minutes….we cant win" said Kagami

"Tetsu is out there playing his hardest with Izuki…and you're here sulking about the outcome, before its even determined" said Aomine as clenched his fist

Kagami's eyes opened widely, realizing what he had done

"You're not worthy of being his light" said Aomine turning away

"I knew I should have taken Kurokocchi away from you guys when I came to Seirin for the first time" said Kise as he also turned around

Murasakibara and Midorima just followed, glaring at Seirin's starters

"What the hell would you guys know about losing" said Hyuga, biting his bottom lip

"What?" said Midorima

" You guys are the Generation of Miracles…what do you know about losing?" said Hyuga, as he began to raise his voice

Momoi walked over to Hyuga and slapped him across the face, it echoed through the gym. "Tetsu-kun changed them…he taught them that winning isn't everything…as long as you work as a team, Dai-chan is right…you don't deserve him…maybe I'll him into coming to Touou" said Momoi with an angry expression

Kuroko looked over too his former teammates talking to his current teammates…"What are you guys doing?" Kuroko said exhausted

"Kagami's face is red" said Izuki curiously, also exhausted

Aomine yelled to Kuroko "Oi, Tetsu you transferring to Touou"


	2. Chapter 2- I'm not alone anymore

"Touou…..why?" said Kuroko confused

"Because I said so" Aomine argued back

"Gomen Aomine-kun but I already have Seirin"

"Tetsu-kun! If you're not coming to Touou…then were transferring to Seirin" said Momoi

"Why tho?" said Kuroko curiously

"That's simple, I don't trust this idiot being around you" Aomine pointed at Kagami

"You bastard….fine I'll go back in" said Kagami as he walked onto the court

"Kagami-kun" said Kuroko smiling

"Kuroko…I'm sorry" said Kagami looking at his shadow

Kuroko just smiled at Kagami (He forgave him)

Aomine looked at Hyuga and Kiyoshi "Well aren't you guys going?"

Riko answered for them "They can't, they hurt their legs"

"I'm sorry Kuroko" said Kiyoshi and Hyuga

"It's 3 against 5 now" said Koganei

"Hey you neko, give me your uniform" said Aomine

"Eh?!" said Koganei

"I just transferred to Seirin so it's alright" said Aomine

"I'm going to help out Kurokocchi too, I'm transferring as well" said Kise smiling

Aomine grabs Koganei's arm and raced to the locker room, 20 seconds later he came out with a Seirin uniform on (just image Koganei and Aomine are the same size). Kise came another out another 20 seconds later with Mitobe's uniform on.

"You can't be serious" said Midorima

"Mido-chin why aren't you changing?" said Murasakibara eating another chocolate bar

"Baka, I have Shutoku" said Midorima as he pushed on his glasses, he then mumbled "besides they already have 5 players"

"Did you say something Mido-chin?"

"NO, now watch the game" said Midorima embarrassed

Kuroko watched as Kise and Aomine ran onto the court with Seirin uniforms on.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun what are you doing?" said Kuroko, who already knew the answer

"Were here to help you Baka and I wasnt going to let Bakagami beat Akashi before I did" Aomine smirked

"Kurokocchi, we finally get to play together again" Kise smiled

Kuroko smiled "Hai" he then bumped fist with Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Izuki.

"Let's win this!" said Kagami, finally getting pumped up

Akashi walked over where Kuroko, Aomine and Kise were standing.

"Daiki and Ryouta what is the meaning of this? Asked Akashi, who expected a answer

"Akashicchi were transferring to Seirin" said Kise

Akashi smirked "Even with the help of you two, the outcome is going to be the same"

Rakuzan gained another 8 points during the time of everything else, now its 52-84.

"We will win, no matter what" said Kuroko deadpanned

The buzzer rang

"Seirin's Ball" said the ref

Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara sat on the bench with the rest of Seirin

Izuki passed the ball into Kagami, he ran down the court at full speed and threw the ball to Kuroko, who passed the ball to Aomine and then dunked it.

"Very good" Akashi smiled (he hasn't even began to try)

Nebuya passed the ball too Mabuchi and then Mabuchi passed the ball to Akashi; he ran down the court and easily got passed Izuki and Kuroko. Behind them were Aomine, Kise and Kagami who have seemed to form a 3 man wall. Akashi used his emperor eye and got passed them, and then he went for a lay-up.

Akashi smiled at them again

"He isn't even trying yet" said Aomine

"Are you serious?!" said Kagami

"I just said it didn't I Bakagami!" said Aomine

Kuroko looked down at his hands

"Kurokocchi, what's wrong? Said Kise worried

"I'm going to beat Akashi no matter what the cost" said Kuroko

Aomine passed the ball into Kuroko, Kuroko walks down the court with the ball. Up ahead was, Akashi ready to guard him. Kuroko walked through Akashi and the ball seemed to be untouchable, Kuroko also went for a lay-up.

"What….the hell just happened?!" said Akashi shocked

Kuroko looked at Akashi

"Tetsuya…you" Akashi said as his jaw dropped

Aomine tapped Kuroko on the shoulder "Oi, Tetsu how did you do that?…No way" said Aomine who was also shocked to see the look in his former shadow's eyes. (Kuroko has 2 lights for this story)

Everyone else was just as shocked as Aomine

"Kuro-chin has entered the Zone" said Murasakibara, who was to surprise to eat. (Crazy right?)

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cheered happily

However on the court, Aomine was not happy.

"Kuroko, how did you enter the zone?!" said Kagami smiling

"Kurokocchi entered the zone?! Before me…" Kise fake cries

Izuki ruffled Kuroko's hair

"I'm going to use it until the end of the game, 4 more minutes" Kuroko smiled and seemed quite calm

"Tetsu….get out of the zone…right now" said Aomine, who was shaking and looking at the ground

"Aomine-kun?" said Kuroko confused

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE ZONE" Aomine yelled with a angered look on his face

"Aominecchi, what's wrong?" said Kise as he rose his eye brow

Kuroko looked away "I'm sorry Aomine-kun but….I need to do this"

Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shoulders (This is not BL) "Tetsu….you're going to destroy yourself" Aomine looked at the ground

Kuroko smiled "I'll do anything to get my friends back"

Everyone on the court and on Seirin's bench who's been listening, eyes widened.

Kuroko turned around…."Let's get started shall we" Kuroko smiled, as his eyes glowed light blue

Sorry for the short chapter guys, let me know what you think. I'll have another chapter up as quick as possible


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome back, my friend

Akashi watched Kuroko in shock…"How did he enter the zone?!" Akashi thought to himself

Back on the Seirin bench

"I thought there were certain requirements to enter the Zone? At least that's what Dai-chan told me" said Momoi

"There is but Kuro-chin has more love and passion for basketball than anyone else, so that makes up for his basketball skills" said Murasakibara, as he yawned.

"So why does Dai-chan seem so worried?" said Momoi with a confused expression.

"Mine-chin knows how fragile Kuro-chin is" said Murasakibara

"What does Tetsu-kun being fragile have to do with it?" Momoi said, still looking confused

"Because when you're in the zone, you play at 100%...you surpass all your limits but when I entered the zone I hurt my legs and I was exhausted….so think about what would happen to someone like Kuro-chin" said Murasakibara watching Kuroko

Momoi covered her mouth and began to tear up, suddenly realising "Tetsu-kun…don't"

"That idiot, what's he thinking?!" said Midorima pissed

Back on the court (Sorry if I make Kuroko OP)

Kise passes the ball into Kagami, he then races up the court being guarded by Hayama

"Oi, BAKAGAMI pass me the ball!" said Aomine

Kagami fakes a shot and passes to Aomine. Then Aomine attempts to run past Akashi but the ball is slapped out of his hands because of the Emperor eye. Akashi smirks and runs down the court in the other direction.

"Gomen Akashi-kun but I need that" said Kuroko as he jogged beside Akashi who was running full speed

"TETSUYA! HOW?!" said Akashi as his eyes widened

Kuroko stole the ball with ease, Akashi ran after him immediately. Then Kuroko was suddenly guarded by Nebuya who was standing in front of the net, Kuroko wasn't fazed at all, he ran through Nebuya and went for a lay-up. (Basically a vanishing drive, just more advanced)

"Kurokocchi…THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Kise excitedly, who ruffled Kuroko's hair

"Tetsu….how are you feeling?" Aomine already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway, out of concern.

"I'm fine Aomine-kun, don't worry" Kuroko smiled

Kagami and Izuki patted Kuroko on the back "Nice shot" they both smiled brightly

"I don't…understand" said Akashi as he covered his face with his hand

Kuroko's eyes started to bleed; he wiped the blood away quickly before anyone could see. (The effects of his zone….too much stress on his frail body)

"Damn…..this is going to be harder than I thought" thought Kuroko, and then he took a deep breath.

"I'm done playing around Tetsuya…." Said Akashi, as his eyes started to glow red

"Shit, this is about to get real" said Aomine

"Akashicchi can enter zone too?! Not fair" Kise, with fake tears

"He's been holding back all this time!? Bastard!" said Kagami pissed

Momoi watches Kuroko closely "I think there's something wrong with Tetsu-kun"

"Probably" replied Murasakibara

"I want to take him out of the game but he'll be mad at me" Momoi started to frown, still teary eyed "I don't want Tetsu-kun to get hurt"

Nebuya passed the ball into Akashi

"I am the almighty Emperor, none shall defy me" said Akashi, as he zoomed down the court

Kuroko bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist "I'm going to get my friend back"

Kuroko ran beside Akashi, it was a battle of the zone, not even Aomine and Kagami could see what was happening (Because there so quick). Kuroko managed to steal the ball but Akashi stole it right back and went for a lay-up.

Time out

Both teams walked back to their benches

"Were down by 4 points and there's 27 seconds left" said Riko

"Neh, Kuro-chin are you going to sit down?" said Murasakibara

"No I'm alright" Kuroko took a deep breath and smiled slightly

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and sat him down "Take a break while you can Baka" Kagami smiled

"Oi Tetsu, you should take a break from the zone while we're on the bench" said Aomine

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Kuroko looked at the ground, he was breathing funny

"Tetsu-kun, your breathing is different" said Momoi, worried

"I'm fine Momoi-san" Kuroko wiped his mouth, there was blood on his arm

"KUROKOCCH*" said Kise but Kuroko put his hand over Kise's mouth

Kuroko whispered "It's nothing Kise-kun, just focus on the game"

"Kuroko, how are you still in the zone? You've already been in it for like 5 minutes….your time should be up" said Kagami, looking at his shadow

Kuroko hesitated for a moment "I guess my time limit is longer then yours" Kuroko just thought of a quick lie.

"I….see" said Kagami who also hesitated at Kuroko's answer

Buzzer rang

"Let's go" said Izuki

"HAI" said the other 4 in sync, pumped

On the court

Akashi was no longer in the zone

"Akashicchi isn't in the zone anymore" said Kise, happily

"He used up his time limit" said Aomine, with a smirk

"Seirin's Ball" yelled the ref

Izuki passed the ball into Aomine

"Aominecchi" said Kise, with his arms up

Aomine passed to Kise, then ran to the other side of the court

Kise was guarded by Mayuzumi; Kise copied Kuroko's vanishing drive and got past him. (I know Kise can't but let's just say he can for this story)

Kise then goes for a dunk but is blocked by Mabuchi, Kise laughs "King, allow me to show you a Miracle" Kise jumps past Mabuchi and dunks.

The crowd Roars, only 9 seconds left and the score is 124-126

"Nice shot Kise-kun" said Kuroko, who wasn't looking well at all

"Arigatou Kurokocchi, Are you alright?" said Kise, trying to help

"I told you I'm fine Kise-kun" replied Kuroko, deadpanned

Akashi is not happy at all "I really shouldn't underestimate my former teammates" Akashi smiles, thinking back to when he was in Teiko

"Rakuzan's ball" yelled the ref

Mayuzumi passed the ball into Akashi

"I got Akashi" said Kagami, smiling confidently

Akashi got past Kagami easily and ran down the court, passing the ball to Mabuchi

Mabuchi goes to shoot a three pointer but is blocked by Izuki, who passes to Aomine. Nebuya is guarding Aomine very carefully, Aomine smiles and throws the ball behind him, and it's caught by his shadow Kuroko.

"Nani?!" said Nebuya, shocked

Kuroko looked like he was going to shoot the ball but he simply threw into the air for Aomine, who dunks it.

The score is now tied 126-126, there are 2 seconds left.

Akashi passes into Hayama, who runs down the court at extreme speed, being double teamed by Aomine and Izuki. Hayama passes to Mayuzumi who passes to Nebuya; he runs to dunk the ball but runs into Kuroko, who he didn't notice.

"Charging, Seirin's ball" yelled the ref

0.8 seconds left

Kagami passes into Kuroko, he goes to shot but is being guarded by Akashi. Kuroko smiles at Akashi, who is returning the gentle smile. Kuroko shoots a Phantom shot and makes it.

Buzzer goes off

Everyone looks at the scoreboard in shock but excitement…"THEY DID IT!" yelled the crowd cheerfully.

"….We…..won" thought everyone on Seirin's bench, who was shocked

"WE WON!" yelled Kagami and Kise together

Aomine just smiled and laughed, he looked over at Kuroko "TETSU!"

Kuroko was laying on his stomach on the ground, his breathing is weak and unstable.

Momoi ran over immediately "TETSU-KUN, WAKE UP" she cried

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" yelled Kise, in a panic

Five minutes later an ambulance showed up and loaded Kuroko onto a stretcher, taking him to the nearest hospital immediately.

(Let me know what you think, please. Another chapter will be up asap, Thanks for the feedback).


	4. Chapter 4- Consequences

Hey guys, i'm really sorry about the long wait. I got a new computer and I never thought about continuing my story, also school has been hectic. Since it's summer, I am going to try to finish my stories. Also I apologize about the grammar mistakes, I type fast and don't pay attention to them. Thanks ^^

Everyone sat out in the waiting room

Seirin shocked and worried about their smallest player

However, the miracles (including Momoi) were pissed off and torn apart on the inside.

"Tetsu...k...k...kun...come...back to me" Momoi cried and hiccuped

"Kurokocchi...i'll never forgive you if you come back harmed in any way" said Kise who was deadpanned but also had tears running down his cheeks.

Murasakibara and Midorima didn't say anything due to the shock of watching their friend collapse and basically stop breathing

BANG...Aomine punched nearest fall and caused his hand to bleed due to frustration "I should've stopped you...Tetsu you bastard" he began to cry

Kagami didn't show much expression to the others, he just starred at the ground in trance along with the rest of Seirin, still in shock.

**Emergency room**

"DOCTOR, his breathing won't calm!" said a panicked nurse

"His pectoral muscles are contracting" said the doctor also in a panic

"What do we do?!" replied the nurse

"I need to get to his lungs and heart" said the doctor, thinking

**Back in the waiting room**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG?!" yelled Aomine at by passing nurse who seemed frightened by Aomine

"DAI-CHAN" yelled Momoi with a blank expression, knowing in her heart that the one closes to her could die at any moment

Aomine left the hospital and went for a walk alone to calm himself

"Aominecchi" thought Kise still crying while clenching his fist together

"Midorima" said Kagami anxiously

Midorima looked up from the ground into Kagami's direction "what?"

"Isn't it your father operating on Kuroko?" Kagami replied

"Yes it is, why?" said Midorima staring at the ground again

"Can't you get some information for us from the nurses?" said Kagami abit more energetically

Midorima just relizing this immediatly rushed over to the nearest nurse "Mame, how much longer until our friend is out of surgery!?"

"He's out now but you'll have to wait awhile until you can see him, he is in room 207" said the nurse smiling

"FUCK THAT, I'M GOING NOW" yelled Kagami

"Me too" followed by a crying Kise and Momoi

Shortly after everyone else follows the enraged Kagami to room 207

Arriving at the room door they are greeted by the doctor

"Dad, how is he?!" said Midorima anxiously

"I have bad news" said Doctor Midorima looking his son dead in the eye

"What is it?" said Midorima wide eyed

"there are some problems" replied the doctor

"OKAY, ON WITH IT!" yelled Kagami

"He's basically blind now, his leg muscles are detroyed and he'll need to take physiotheropy if he ever hopes to walk correctly again, he is also going to have a difficult time breathing due to the fact that his lung has collapsed...and finally...he" said the doctor, who was interrupted

"How is he?!" said Aomine returning level headed and alot more calm

"Mine-chin, are you okay?" said Murasakibara who hasn't eaten a snack since Kuroko's accident

Aomine glanced at the doctor and replied with a lifeless voice "No, i'm not okay but that doesn't matter right now, how is Tetsu?"

"He is okay for now but he needs a lot of rest for the moment" said the doctor fixing his glasses

"tch...can I at least go sit by his bed?" said Aomine with a saddened expression

"...I shouldn't let you but...okay...however is anything at all happens, contact me immediatly" said the doctor in a serious tone of voice

"That's not fair!" said Kise and Kagami

"You can all see him in the morning, just get some rest yourselves" said the doctor

"i'm going as well Dai-chan" sniffelled Momoi, wiping the tears from her eyes

Aomine and Momoi entered Kuroko's room while the others all returned to the waiting

Beep...Beep...Beep is all that could be heard when entering the room of Kuroko

"T...T...Tetsu...k..kun" said Momoi wide eyed as she looked at the destroyed body of the man she loves laying on the bed

Aomine slowly makes his way over to Kuroko's bed clenching his fist hard enough that his hands began to bleed

"You...fuckin...idiot" said Aomine crying while looking down at his best friend who looks basically dead laying in the hospital bed

**Hope my writing style hasn't changed too much, it's been about about a year since I wrote the previous chapter so I apologize if it has. I hope you liked it and i'll take any feedback offered. Thanks ^^**


End file.
